Such A Tease
by Robotmonkeygirl91
Summary: Adrien has a hard time keeping his eyes off Marinette during a trip to the beach.
**Inspired by this post on Tumblr: post/ 143169347411/what-if-alya-insists-marinette-where-this-to-the (Remove spaces) I couldn't help it and the fandom needs more Troll!Mari.**

 **Aged up a bit to late teens. Post-reveal/Pre-relationship reveal.**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

His Lady was a _tease!_ A sneaky, conniving, sexy little tease! And the bikini she was wearing right now was not _helping._ And he wasn't sure if he should kill or thank Alya for insisting she wear it. Not only was it spotted, it black with lime green polka dots. Chat Noir's colors, _his_ colors! And she knew what that and having so much of creamy skin on display was doing to him.

She made sure to sway her hips when she walked by him, move in just the right ways to draw attention to where ever it was she wanted him to look, chest, butt, _those legs._ And every time Alya and Nino looked away she would flash him that smirk that told him, yes she was doing all this on purpose. He didn't know what to do, fight back or pull her away somewhere no one was and ravish her until they were both too exhausted to move.

Currently his tease of a girlfriend, even if no one knew yet, was heading off with Alya for some drinks and he could get a brief break and some time to plan how he was going to get back at her. However he was pulled from his thoughts by Nino's chuckling.

"What?" He asked.

"Dude," The DJ said, smirking at his best friend, "You haven't been able to take your eyes off Mari all day."

The blonde blushed lightly and hoped it could be passed off as just the sun warming his skin, "T-that's not true!"

Nino laughed, "Yes, it is! You stare at her whenever she goes by! What? Finally got a thing for her?"

"W-what do you mean 'finally'?"

"Uh-Nothin', Dude!" The darker skinned teen frantically tried to change the subject, "Anyway! You should flirt with her! See what happens!"

"I still wanna know what you meant by 'finally'."

"Sorry. Can't say nothing', Dude. But, seriously, flirt with her. See what could happen. Alya's pretty sure she'd been flirting with you all day too."

Adrien's green eyes narrowed at Nino, still a little curious about that 'finally' comment but let it slide in favor of figuring out a plan to not just flirt with his Bugaboo…oh no, he was going to seduce her…for once.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

It wasn't until later that he could attempt his plan. Alya and Nino had gone off to enjoy some of the shops while he stayed with Marinette on the beach to search around the tide pools. And, even though she was wearing a light cover-up now, a button up T-shirt he was positive was one of his, she still insisted on teasing him. Not that he cared, he was about to get revenge.

"-would make a good addition, don't you think?" She was asking, doing that adorable butt wiggle she did when excited.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah…" Okay, so he may have just gotten a little distracted from his plan but he wasn't going to let it happen again!

Marinette turned back to him, smirking before swaying over and trailing a hand across his stomach, "Aww, what's the matter, Kitty? A little warm under the sun?"

He glared at her a little before grabbing her hips and dragging her closer, "I happen to like the sun, you know."

"Oh, of course~" She trailed her hands up his chest before lacing them around his neck and standing on her toes, pressing herself against him, "Has nothing to do with me, right?"

"Well now it wasn't my idea for you to wear… _That_." His eyes flicked down to her suit and back.

"But you like it, right?"

He chuckled low, "I suppose."

She grinned at him, "Then it was a good thing we were with Nino and Alya then, right? Was nice to actually enjoy the beach this time unlike last weekend."

Adrien almost choked as memories from their secret rendezvous last weekend flashed though his mind. What was suppose to be a nice little getaway for them had turned into them hardly leaving their hotel room. Not that either were complaining.

And now he was getting distracted again. He cursed his lady for being able to do that. Pouting at her, he quickly picked her up causing her to squeal, "You, Bugaboo, are a _tease!"_

She grinned down at him, blue eyes shining, "I know~!" She then wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned down to place their heads together, "But you love it."

"…I suppose." He then quickly leaned in and kissed her throat, causing her to gasp.

"Adrien…" She sighed.

"What do you say we sneak back to the hotel for a bit, My Lady?" He asked, voice low as he continued to kiss and suck her neck lightly,

She hummed, "I guess…You did last a lot longer than I thought you would."

The hero stopped at her words, "…You were _testing_ me?"

Marinette giggled, "Yep~ Made a bet with Alya when she made me wear the suit. …Of course it was more when you would realize just how desperately in love with you were with me but well…I already knew that answer."

"Is that all?"

"Well…Okay, realizing you were in love with me and then ravishing me right here on the beach but…" Here she smirked, "I know you prefer a bedroom for that."

"You're a tease." He said fondly.

"I know~ But you love me, Chaton~"

"…That I do, My Lady, that I do."

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **THESE TWO AND THE FLIRTING AND THE SIN AND JUST LAJDBFSDUFJ I HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR THAT BATHING SUIT OKAY?! This turned out a little more than I was expecting it to, mostly just thought it be teasing/flirting/fluff but uh…yeah, there's that and the whole they're going go sin thing…**

 **I HOPE ENJOY ANYWAY!**


End file.
